


Love By Accident

by Lailyn



Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailyn/pseuds/Lailyn
Summary: Loki thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved. Stephen begs to differ.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581754
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Love By Accident

“I knew a Stephen once.”

“Let me guess. Hawking.”

“Not as famous I’m afraid," Loki said apologetically. “But no less established in human history.”

“Stephen Fry?” When Loki shook his head in amusement, Stephen’s eyes lit up. “Colbert? I love his talk shows.” 

But Loki only laughed. “I wish.”

Undeterred, Stephen was already scrolling through his phone; knowing his lover, the elitist snob that Loki was…it had to have been someone of importance. 

Religious importance? 

Stephen’s nose crinkled. “Not Saint Stephen?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m ancient, but I’m not _that_ ancient, Stephen.”

It had to be royalty then.

“Stephen of…Blois?” Stephen read aloud. 

Loki raised an impressed eyebrow and nodded approvingly. “His cousin William Adelin was supposed to be King, but the poor young Prince drowned when his ship caught in a sudden thunderstorm and foundered at sea.”

“Tragic.”

“Yep,” Loki chirped. “Blame Thor and his foul moods for one of the bloodiest civil wars in English history. And they say I’m the destructive one.”

“Poor you.” As Stephen was always looking for an excuse to kiss him, Loki readily accepted the peck on the cheek. 

“Stephen would have drowned too, had he not mysteriously changed his mind at the last minute and chosen not to join the royal entourage,” Loki said casually. 

“Huh,” was all Stephen could say. 

“He became King entirely by accident.” Loki pressed his forehead to Stephen’s temple and laced their fingers together. 

He studied the stark contrast of their clasped hands. Like snow and leather. Cream and ochre.

A human…and a monster.

“Just like you and I,” Loki whispered. 

Stephen’s forehead smoothened. “I wouldn’t call us an accident, Loki.”

“Yeah?” Loki challenged softly. “Then what would you call us?”

Stephen never doubted it for a second.   
“Destiny.”

Loki's heart stuttered.

“Destiny?” he echoed breathlessly.

“Of course. Of all the creatures in the multiverse you could have chosen…” Stephen’s gaze dropped to the alluring line of Loki’s lips, “You chose _me_.”

Loki's stomach flipped lazily, and his heart began to beat again. 

“I would choose you a million times over, Doctor.”

Loki smiled through his tears. “A thousand lifetimes, in any version of the universe...I would choose you.”

“You’d better, Odinson,” Stephen’s husky whisper whistled past his lips as he finally claimed what was destined to be his, and his alone, for all eternity…and Loki’s lips had never tasted so sweet –

_“You’d better.”_


End file.
